Is that Leo?
by Gwen Gamgee
Summary: Leo returns from his life changing experience completely different then when he left, leaving his fellow Internet buds a bit confused. Who are you and what have you done with Leo? We're doing WHAT to the website?


**So, in all seriousness, during the second Transformers movie, Sam's roommate underwent a major transformation, I mean, he'd have to, right? He went on this huge adventure where he nearly dies how many times? So anyways, it got me to thinking, what is he supposed to do after that? The man spent how much of his time and energy creating this information site, only come to find out, he knows _nothing _about what its really like out there. How does he deal with that? What happens to his site? The thought intrigued me. After watching the movie for the first time in theaters, I came home and wrote this. I hope you find it as interesting to read as I did to write. As always, please, enjoy.**

* * *

Leo didn't even bother to say hello to his young minions before giving them the ultimatum. "We're shutting down."

He ignored his friends sputters and protests as he walked over to his (almost) familiar command screen. How long had it really been since he'd been here? Days? Weeks? Years? Questions began to break through his fuzzy thoughts as the protests behind him got louder.

"But everythings finally out man! People will be looking to us for truth!"

"You've been gone for days and that's all you can say? Not even a hi Zack, how's it hanging? Or sorry I left you all with no explanation, or..."

"But... why?"

"Because," Leo finally said, answering the last question, "There are some things people don't need to know." As his former groupies gasped, Leo almost had to laugh. He sure didn't sound like the Leo he knew. What exactly had happened to him?

"How can you say that?" One finally managed to ask, and Leo turned to stare them down.

"Because I was there," Leo said, knowing full well he was breaking Government regulations, but never one to follow the rules. His friends stared at him in awe, and all he could do was shake his head.

"We had it wrong," he said, "it's not anything like what we thought. Look at me," he said, as if the others were looking anywhere else. "Pray to whatever God you hold to, that you never meet any of them. Delete the files, burn the photos, rip down the maps. Trust me, once you find them, even the _good_ ones... everything changes."

Leo stared down his fellow Internet fanatics for a moment longer then quietly made his way to depart from the room, the others quickly shuffling out of his way. Before he could go back to his room, however, another question was thrown his way.

"What happened to you?" Leo paused, and shook his head.

"I don't even really know," he confessed, then turned to face them once more, tears threatening, a lump constricting his throat. His friends looked on their leader, seeing a different boy, a different man, then had graced their presence a few days ago. The man before them was humble, broken, but stronger too.

"All I know," he said, "Is I have seen things we ought never have to see. You want to go into battle little compadre? Finish the website, post everything you can find. You want to know what it's like to watch a man go to die, or see life ripped apart in an instant, and having no time to pause or wonder cause you're _screaming_ and running for your god dam life? Please, continue. But if you _ever_ want a normal life again, burn it." Leo looked around his command center, his 'life's work' what he was once so very proud of, but now could only see it in bitterness and anger. No one should ever have to be involved in this. "Burn it all."

Leo turned and left the room, closing the door as he exited, leaving his companions stunned and silent behind him.

* * *

**So... yes, Leo did turn out a bit more angry than I thought he would. This kinda wrote itself. Still, I like the out come. It paints him as a serious person dealing with a huge serious life changing event, instead of a sideline comic relief, which he is, in the movie, but he shouldn't be that in his own fic, right? Right. Anyways, please, tell me your thoughts on this one, for sure, because it's _supposed_ to be thought provoking. If no thoughts were provoked, then I missed some thing some where, so please, let me know.**

**On another note, did anyone else go home and write a fic about their own car coming to life after watching this movie, or was that just me? Ok... just me then... cause I totally did that as well. I wanted to post it but, it's sadly not a one shot and the chances of me ever finishing it are zilch. Sigh... Perhaps another day then...**


End file.
